I Saw Her Standing There
by joesephadamjonasgirl
Summary: What happens when Joe Jonas falls for a girl he sees in the front row of one of his shows?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Joe didn't think there was a greater thrill then performing in front of thousands every night. It was what he lived for. This night was no different; he and his brothers, The Jonas Brothers, were performing in Richmond, Virginia. Joe and his brothers had just gotten back from London, where they got a lot of sleep on the plane, so they were pretty energized. Joe had personally never felt better and more refreshed as he felt that night.

The crowd that night was one of the loudest and fun crowds that they had had pretty much ever. From what Joe could see of the crowd, it looked like all 20,000 people in the audience were singing and dancing along to their songs; even the parents. Joe couldn't help but look out at the crowd and took a second to just take it all in and remember where they were a year ago and how much his life had changed. He never imagined in a million years that he would be playing in front of sold out crowds every night.

Tonight's crowd was different though. Joe kept noticing a group of girls in the front row. They were all wearing blue tie-died I heart JB shirts with one of the brothers' names written in the heart. Something about these girls just stood out to Joe, they weren't their usual fans, who were young and mainly in love with their looks, or just like them because they seem them all the time on the Disney Channel. No, these girls looked like they were in college and they were singing along to all of the band's songs, not just the hits. They just seemed so ecstatic to be there; like they didn't want to be anywhere else but standing there listening to the Jonas Brothers perform.

Joe found the girls' enthusiasm endearing, and kind of hot. It didn't hurt much that all of the girls were pretty cute. Joe kept making eye contact with the shortest one. She had short hair, and was wearing sunglasses that were identical to the ray bans he wore almost every day. He also noticed that her shirt had his name in the heart. She seemed to me most into what he was doing on stage, not really focusing on Kevin or Nick. Joe couldn't really take his eyes off of her; he was so intrigued by her. Joe really wanted to know more about this girl that seemed so in to him and his music. He had to think of a way to get her and her friends backstage after the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys!! Make sure to review this chapter, it'll motivate me to write more!

Chapter One

**Joe's POV**

As me and my brothers were taking our final bow, I could not take my eyes off of the group of girls in the front row. The short one had a smile plastered across her face, and I'd like to think that she locked eyes with me and I tried telling her with my eyes how much I wanted to get to know her. I don't think it worked though, because she turned back to her friends and started talking to them.

As soon as my brothers released my hands, I ran off the stage quicker than I ever had. I'm sure that made my brothers pretty confused, but I didn't care, I just had to get those girls backstage. Luckily, Big Rob was standing right off stage. I immediately ran up to him.

"Big Rob, there's a group of girls in the front row wearing blue tied-died shirts that say I heart JB on them. Take them four backstage passes and get them back here."

"Okay Joe, whatever you say." And he walked away to get the passes and give them to the girls. I was almost nervous about meeting the short one. It's not like I actually knew her, I had just seen her having fun at my concert, but yet I was totally crushing on her. I really hoped this would turn out the way I wanted it to.

**Ashley's POV**

"OH MY JONAS YA'LL THAT WAS TOTALLY FREAKING AMAZING!!" I screamed over the excited crowed leaving the coliseum. I couldn't believe the amazing concert that we just witnessed. Of all the concerts that I had been to, that had to be one of the best.

"That was so much better than Justin Timberlake!!" my best friend Jessica said. I just nodded my head in agreement because I still hadn't gained the ability to form full sentences.

Next thing I know, we were trying to get out of the coliseum, and someone I kind of recognize but not really comes up to us.

Jessica makes it clear who it is though, when she screams, "OH MY GOSH!! IT'S BIG ROB!!"

I laugh at her as I realize who is in fact coming towards us. I notice he's holding something in his hands. It appears to be four backstage passes, but I mean honestly, how often does that happen? You get backstage passes to your favorite band?

"Excuse me, I was told to give you guys these, if you just follow me, I'll get you backstage." Big Rob explained to the four of us, handing each of us a backstage pass.

There were a bunch of 'Oh My God''s coming from Eleni, Jessica, Tiara, and myself. The four of us couldn't believe that this was actually happening to us.

We put the passes around our necks and followed Big Rob backstage.

**Joe's POV**

My brothers and I sat backstage waiting for the four girls to come and meet us. Nick and Kevin were relaxing like it was no big deal, but I couldn't. I was up pacing around the small holding room we were in, not able to shake my nerves about meeting the girl I spotted from the stage.

"Joe, dude. Why are you so nervous? We do this every night. And now all of a sudden, you are nervous to meet a group of fans? I don't get it, what do you find one hot or something?" Kevin was trying to figure out why I wouldn't sit down. I didn't want to answer him for fear of getting laughed at.

"Come on Kevin, do you honestly think that I would see a girl in the crowd, and invite her and her friends backstage to meet us. That never happens, and never will." I was hoping that I was convincing enough for Kevin. I really didn't want to answer any more questions about this girl. I was just hoping she was everything I hoped she was.

A few minutes went by, and I heard the door handle start to turn. My heart started beating in my chest, could this really be the girl that I immediately feel for when I laid my eyes on her? I was extremely nervous; I was hoping that this wouldn't turn out bad and that she wouldn't be a complete jerk. But I didn't see how that could happen; I mean she looked like a doll, like a perfect delicate doll.

The door opened all the way and the first person I saw was Big Rob. Then behind him, I saw her, with the most perfect smile on her face, I could tell she was truly excited to be there; to be meeting me.

I walked up to her and shook her hand and it was like sparks went off. I felt the connection there, and I knew that I wasn't making things up when I told myself that she was an amazing girl.

"Hi, I'm Joe."

"Duh I know dude, I'm Ashley. You rock."

She was so cute, I couldn't even handle it. We didn't let go of each other's hands; we kept our eyes on each other the entire time forgetting what was going on around us.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys!!

**Ashley's POV**

We walked in to the room, and as soon as I saw Joe, our eyes met, and I couldn't concentrate on anything else but him. He was just like I pictured him; he was just as beautiful as I imagined he would be up close and personal. I couldn't explain my beating heart; sure I was nervous about meeting a celebrity, but this was something different. It was like I had feelings for this boy that I had never met before that night, like I had known him my whole life and I was in love with him.

I laughed at myself; of course I couldn't really be in love with someone I didn't even know! It was all a fantasy, and I was just imagining his lingering stare on me, or the look in his eyes. It wasn't really happening. But when I grabbed his hand, I felt a shock throughout my entire body. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. And with that single handshake, I knew that my feelings towards Joe weren't just in my head.

"Hi, I'm Joe."

""Duh I know dude, I'm Ashley. You rock." I said not letting go of his hand.

Joe laughed at me, but it wasn't a mocking laugh, but more of an 'aww how cute' laugh. The way his eyes lit up when he laughed really made me feel really happy, he had a very contagious laugh.

I noticed that Jessica, Tiara, and Eleni were all mingling with Kevin and Nick, and not noticing what was happening between Joe and me. I would so have to tell them about this later, but they totally would not believe me.

**Joe's POV**

Ashley and I were having a casual conversation about how much she liked the band, and how her best friend Jessica had gotten her in to us. It was so easy to talk to her, like we had known each other for a long time. I could tell that we would be friends after tonight, I couldn't let her go, I had to do something to keep her with me, and she was too special to forget about.

I knew what I had to do, I just couldn't build up the courage to do it.

"So Joe, don't tell me you asked us back here because you thought I was gorgeous and you just had to meet me to see if I was your dream girl. Because that would totally be amazing, and I would have to wake up from my dream, because that would be unbelievable."

"Actually Ashley…"

**Ashley's POV**

"So Joe, don't tell me you asked us back here because you thought I was gorgeous and you just had to meet me to see if I was your dream girl. Because that would totally be amazing, and I would have to wake up from my dream, because that would be unbelievable."

"Actually Ashley…"

I knew he wasn't actually going to say what I thought he was, there was no way on God's green earth he actually felt that way. Sure, I felt the connection from the time I met him, but honestly how often does your favorite musician ask you to come backstage because he thought you were cute.

"Oh, Joe, come on.. Please, are you serious? Please be serious because if this is some kind of joke, I will seriously die right here and you'll feel really guilty for playing this prank on me."

"Ashley, I'm serious, I knew from the moment I saw you during the concert that you were special, and meeting you just solidified that. You are more than the average fan; you are more special than that. You intrigue me. I want to know more about you. I want to get to know you better. I want to possibly be with you. You are the kind of fan I talk about in interviews falling for. This isn't a dream babe, this is real. I don't want to let you go. I can't let you walk out of that door; we need to get closer, I need to know more about you. You could possibly be my dream girl and I won't let you go."

Joe's speech really hit me hard. The guy that I idolized was really saying these things to me, I almost couldn't believe what he was saying. It was too good to be true.

"Ashley, it's time to go." Jessica's words brought me out of my thoughts and back to the real world.

But then I felt a hand grip my arm. "Wait Ashley, I can't let you go." And then I felt his lips on mine.

* * *

**Well... How do you think Ashley will react to Joe kissing her?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Joe's POV**

I let Ashley go; I couldn't believe that I had just kissed her. I knew that it had been a bad decision; I felt her body tense up against mine. I almost regretted it, but I realized that I had to do something to keep her here with me.

"Joe" She almost gasped.

"I know Ashley, I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't stand to see you leave, I want to get to know you, and I want to be with you Ashley. You are unlike any other girl that I've ever met, you make me laugh. And I don't want to let that go, so please to make me let you go. I'm not ready."

I could tell by her expression that she was shocked. I knew this isn't what she was expecting when she came backstage with her friends. I looked around the room and everyone, including my brothers, was standing with their mouths open and shocked looks on their faces. But I didn't care about any of that; I just cared about what Ashley would say.

"Joe… I'm flattered that you feel this way, but it'll never work. I mean you guys are always on tour, and I have a life back home. I want to get to know you too, but I don't see a way of making it work, unless I leave everything behind and go with you guys, but I mean that'll never happen."

"Then leave Ashley, come with me. Get to know me. It'll be fun, we can get to know each other better on tour and when we get back, we can figure it out, but right now I want you with me, and I couldn't imagine not having you with me. Please Ashley, think about it, I know it's something you dreamed about, why not take a chance."

I could see the contemplation on her face, I knew she wanted to do this, but I knew it was going to be a hard decision and I didn't want to force it on her.

"Joe, why don't you give me a night to think about it, I mean I have plenty of vacation time saved up at work, so I can do this, I just want to be sure about this before I do anything."

"Ok, Ashley let me give you my cell phone number so you can call me in the morning. We have the day off and are spending it in Richmond, so we can meet up somewhere. Is that Okay?"

"Yeah that would be great."

I took her blue I phone and programmed my number into it.

"Don't forget to call" I smiled and winked at her.

"Oh, I won't Joe; I promise." She came up to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I could still feel her even seconds after she pulled away.

I watched them walk out the door and hoped she would call back and tell me she wanted to come with me.

**The next day**

**Ashley's POV**

I couldn't believe that Joe Freaking Jonas pretty much asked me out last night. It was still a whirlwind of emotions. On one hand I really wanted to go, but on the other hand, I didn't know if I wanted to leave my whole life behind for a few months.

I decided that I would call Jessica and see what she thought I should do.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jessica, I don't know what to do!!"

"I know, I mean I think you should totally go, when else in your lifetime are you going to get a chance like this again? Go for it, you only live once."

"Yeah I guess you're right, I mean I really think I have a chance with him, and I think it would be a ton of fun."

"Yay Ashley, I'm so excited for you!!"

"I know I can't wait!! This is going to be so much fun. I guess I better call Sherry and tell her I won't be in for almost three months!! Hopefully she doesn't totally kill me!!"

"Haha you are such a dork Ashley! Good luck with Sherry!"

"Yeah, I might need it. Bye!"

"Bye Ashley!"

I hung up the phone, and dialed Sherry, my boss, at home. The phone rang a few times, and unlike usual, she actually picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sherry, it's Ashley, I've got some possibly upsetting news for you but exciting for me."

"Oh no, what is it?"

"Well, I'm going to have to take a few months off of work, I have the vacation saved up, so I'll be fine. I've gotta do this, it's an opportunity that'll never come up again as long as I live and I don't want to give it up."

"Ashley, I hate to leave you for a few months, but I mean you have to do what you have to do, so go have fun, and we'll be here waiting for you to get back."

"Thanks so much Sherry!! You rock!"

"Haha yeah yeah, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, I'll call and let you know what I'm doing as soon as I do it."

"Okay, talk to you then!"

So, it was settled I was going on the road with Joe. I just hoped I wouldn't get my heart broken again.


End file.
